Downhole wellbores are utilized to extract methane gas from coal beds below ground. The amount of methane extracted can be increased by reducing the pressure on the coal bed. Typically, this is accomplished by removing water from above the beds. This reduces the pressure and thereby increases the rate at which methane is emitted from the coal. Water may be removed in a number of ways. De-watering pumps may be inserted into the wellbore and the water may be pumped out directly; however, traditional methods reach mechanical limits as the pressures decline. Alternatively, gas such as methane gas may be pumped into the wellbore, where it mixes with the water, to produce a mist or vapor that is then extracted from the wellbore.